


[Fanmix] Borderline Peace of Mind

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: He doesn't know his name, he doesn't know who he is, and neither does the werewolf he's on the run with. But he's pretty sure they hunt monsters, because they seem to be really good at it.A strangers to lovers to lovers fanmix, put together for "By Any Other Name" by entanglednow.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 9





	[Fanmix] Borderline Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566258) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name by Entanglednow [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589131) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 



> » [Listen on Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-borderline/pl.u-06oxxdbs0E7kN)  
> » [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3iGINti85oFbgbgU2jifjq?si=B-FnT0NiTliIHlFr5rBP0w)  
> » [Listen on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLISa6F6XDs8gSjs_p7SsUW-xXW5VAVC1C)

[ ](https://whateverish.org/stuff/music/borderline-cover.jpg)

_“yes,” derek says, which seems to surprise him as much as stiles. “yes, i trust you. i probably shouldn’t right now, i shouldn’t trust anyone. but i trust you.” stiles stares at him, because for a second derek looks something that comes frighteningly close to vulnerable, like he really doesn’t know why he trusts him. he shuffles on his knees to the end of the bed, pushing paper out of the way, until their knees brush, and derek’s hand lifts briefly, as if it wants to touch him, before settling on the folded edge of a map instead. stiles doesn’t know what that means._

 **01\. billie marten, _as long as_.** it's been hard, and your body bears the weight of it all. and we're bound and broken in two in ourselves, and i know: we'll start all over again. grow a new, soft skin. and through it all, we'll fight them off. as long as i have got.

 **02\. the devlins, _reckless_.** somewhere along the way, you raised your hand up to my face, and said: "you never should look back. experience has taught us that." and i tried. i tried. i tried. but i still feel out of place, and strange.

 **03\. god is an astronaut, _all is violent, all is bright_.**

 _metal cracks against unprotected skull, and the witch staggers on his knees. nothing happens for a second, and then blood just rushes down the side of his face. the blue-green glow of his eyes goes bright, and then gutters and dies. he slams into the floor like there’s nothing left to brace himself with, and stiles doesn’t know whether he killed him or just knocked him unconscious, but at the moment it doesn’t matter. at the moment he doesn’t care. “_ derek. _” he’s scrabbling backwards, twisting onto his knees. the noise in response to that goes all the way through him._

 **04\. adna, _all i see and hear_.** if i ever make a mark, in your heart, i would care about it, i promise you; never move, i bet you know this. i would ask you to come closer, so i could whisper slower: take me out from my dream, make me part of yours instead ... you're all i see and hear. _you're in the air, oh._

 **05\. charlie cunningham, _blindfold_.** it's more what you are than what you might have been. it's all that you are; restart everything. _too soon, it's always too soon._ (and it suits you and it's still half true.) it caught - it caught my eye: it was borderline peace of mind. it cost more than you thought. you should definitely try to find your peace of mind.

 **06\. luz, _lost_.** i was lost till i found you; now these songs will hold and hide your name. all it was, was all about you - _since that night, the moon has never seemed the same._ and if only you could see yourself in my eyes, you'd see you shine, you shine.

 ****

 ****

 **07\. ólafur arnalds, _this place is a shelter_.**

 _it hasn’t even been two months since - it hasn’t even been two months, and this is insane. but stiles figures if whoever he was before was in love with derek, then it makes sense. it’s not new, it’s just something else he’d forgotten. but something cold and solid in his chest wants to tell derek he doesn’t want to do this. they don’t have to do this, they could leave. they could leave and be whoever they wanted to be. he doesn’t say any of it._

 **08\. mountains of the moon, _bayou_.** it's not the same; not enough. you and me was like a vivid dream - why'd you wake me up? _why'd you wake me up?_ you were my coming down, and my solid ground. paramount.

 **09\. bear's den, _fuel on the fire_.** i can't help it, i only wish that i could. always hoped you'd come back here, someday. things change. was it all in my mind? am i lost in my own head? worrying about something i should have said. you're the only thing i don't regret.

 **10\. daughter, _still_.** two feet standing on a principle, two hands longing for each other's warmth; cold smoke seeping out of colder throats, darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go. it's spiralling down, biting words like a wolf howling! hate is spitting out each other's mouths, but we're still sleeping like we're lovers: still with feet touching, still with eyes meeting, still our hands match, still with hearts beating.

 **11\. rhodes, _breathe_.** there's a light in the sky. there's a light and it's all for you. dawn colors all; tell me, how do you feel? tell me, how do you need to heal? are you holding your breath again? breathe, release it all. come on now, i'll keep you warm. breathe, release it all.

 _\- thoughts a blur of before, and after, and now. “i didn’t stop feeling any of it,” derek murmurs, against his ear, and stiles knows, he_ knows.


End file.
